Sammopher
by 5everAwesome
Summary: I really don't know what else to call this. Basically, it's a one-shot I decided to publish. Better than it sounds, and please review! Being my first story, it'd really help.


I walked outside the treehouse, looking up at the moon. It felt so rewarding, although we were on a dangerous TV show and could get injured every day. This was because Amy would block off my windows at home. She said, "You can't even have light," and unplug my lamp. Sometimes, she'd even break it and it would be my job to replace it. This was how I faced life back home.

As I was looking out, I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I instantly ducked, and looked down saying, "Don't hurt me, Amy!" I instantly felt embarrassed when I saw it was Topher. I blushed red, and laughed nervously when he looked at me. Amy always acted like this, she said guys found it cute. Being her shadow all the time, I learned moves from her.

"That was... uh..." I stammered to find an excuse, and avoided looking at Topher. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Topher kneeled down and held out his hand. "I see why you do that."

"I... you do?" I stood shocked and felt like a huge idiot when he laughed. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Thanks to me being a Chris fan, I learned how to stalk without anyone knowing." He looked proud of himself, and continued talking. "I followed Amy after you left that time she was crying."

"Oh, right." I looked away again, and listened to Topher talk.

"Anyway, she said when she was alone something like 'Stupid Samey,' and I knew she was faking. She really hates you, huh?"

"You don't even know." I finally smiled.

"Actually, I do. Can I trust you, though?" Topher stared down at me expectantly.

"Sure. I don't have many friends anyway. Who's there to tell?" I shyly laughed, and looked at him with what I hoped was an innocent face.

"At my house, my parents kinda ignore me. They only talk to me to insult me. That's why I try to be like Chris. I mean, look at all the attention he gets."

"I know how you feel. And at least your parents don't make you into a slave."

"Hey, all attention is good attention." Topher looked at me, and right away looked guilty. "I mean..."

"It's okay. Really." I looked at him, and asked, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I want to see if Chris is doing anything." He shurugged, like it was no big deal. "You?"

"Can't sleep." I looked out at the moon again. "Amy always sealed off the windows at home too, so this is a rare chance to see the sky."

"Well, do you mind if I join you? Chris obviously isn't out here, and I have nothing better to do." Topher stood next to me, and he was so close I got a little nervous. I had never been around boys, what was I supposed to do?

"It's okay." I moved a little to make room for Topher, and he smiled. "I don't mind."

"Cool." He looked at me for a while , and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at you. You know, you're really pretty." I looked away, blushing. Had he really meant what he said, or not?

"I think you meant to say that to Amy." I offered a small smile, and hoped I wasn't making a fool out of myself. "Nobody has ever said that to me."

"Well, I'm the first." Topher smiled at me again, and it took all I had to look at him. "You really are pretty."

"Thanks." I full-on smiled this time. "I see why Chris likes when you suck up to him."

"Yeah."

I got a little nervous then. What if Amy showed up? "I have to go. I don't know what Amy would do if she saw me."

"Come on, stay." I smiled innocently, but shook my head. As I was walking, I tripped on a piece of wood. I laughed at myself, and mentally facepamled for being so stupid.

"Let me help you up." Topher walked over to where I was, but tripped like I had. He landed right on top of me, and we ended up accidentally kissing.

"Sorry.." I looked away shyly, and mentally facepalmed agaon. "I should have warned you."

"It's okay. Sure it was an accident- but a nice one."

"Yeah, I know." I had to force myself to look at him, and smiled nervously when he looked at me.

"Do you think we could do that again?" He smiled and I had no choice but to smile back. "Just between us, I wanted to do that before you said you had to leave. Trust me, Sammy."

"You called me Sammy?" I must have looked ridiculous, because Topher laughed.

"Yeah. I know better than to listen to Amy." He gently kissed me, and I kissed right back. I still couldn't believe someone as good-looking as Topher actually liked me. I don't know how long we were kissing, but it must have been a while. In the morning, I woke up tired and when I went foraging with Jasmine, she asked me, "Are you tired? You've barely picked any berries."

"I guess so. I kind of had a chat with Topher, and we-"

"A chat? I saw the whole thing from when I was looking for Shawn."

"Looking for Shawn?"

"Long story. He asked me to look for zombies."

"Okay then." I finally started picking berries, and thought, "Maybe life will be better now."


End file.
